Queen of Power
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: The Kingdom of Lucis has fallen, the king and queen dead. Only their child remains. With the help of the Marshal the baby is transported to Earth, where she's raised by a young couple. However, she's starting to long for home, and it isn't long before home longs for her as well. It's another never before done crossover. Marinette is the heir to the throne of Lucis.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own nothing. But i do own the idea for the story.

* * *

The kingdom of Lucis was burning. Hundreds of citizens were fleeing from their homes, away from the heat and falling buildings. They scrambled for the borders, hoping that the fires will not reach them. A lone figure was knocked to the ground by a frantic group, making them drop their cargo.

The figure cursed before swooping down and grabbing the bundle, careful of damaging anything. Peeking in the figure sighed in relief before going back to the task at hand.

'Must get to border.' They thought as the crowds began to grow crazed in their escape. Gathering magic into their core the figure warped out from the crowd and into a deserted alley.

The bundled cradled in their arms began to stir, a soft whimper echoing through the quiet alley. The figure carefully shushed the bundle before warping once more, this time near the border of Lucis.

'This is as far as I can go.' They thought, feeling the magic in their body begin to fade. Placing the bundle down the figure peeled the blanket back to reveal bright blue eyes gazing back at them.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but this is for the best." From their pocket they pulled out a ring and placed it in the babe's hand. "Lucis is not safe for you anymore, until it is the ring will bring you back to reclaim your title as Queen." The figure coughed into their gloved hand.

Golden eyes watched as the baby brought the ring up to their mouth and chuckled as the ring was chewed on. Petting the growing tuff of black hair the figure gazed out to the burning city with a frown on their face.

"Hopefully the people of the other world are kind to you as the ones here are." Nodding the figure stood and stretched their bones. Gathering the last of their magic the figure reached out into the air and _ripped _a hole through the dimensions.

Picking up the chid they placed them in to the portal and sighed.

"Good luck, your Majesty. May the gods watch over you in your times of need." They closed the portal with more effort then opening it.

Once gone the figure breathed deeply before collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious from the strain.

* * *

Paris,France was quiet for once. The usually bustling city was at peace for the moment, the people enjoying the summer breeze and sipping on wine. A particular couple could be seen walking through the empty side-walk, a depressing air around them.

The male, a large hunk of a man who towered over the smaller, comforted the upset woman as they left the clinic. They were informed by the doctor that they couldn't have children, after trying for three years.

The couple had given up hope on ever having a child when a noise startled them. The woman turned toward the noise, curious while her husband seemed a bit wary of it. The two approached the alley were it originated, hoping it wasn't a raccoon when the smaller of the duo squealed and raced inside, startling the other. "Wait Sabine-" He stopped short at seeing what his wife cradled to her chest.

It was a babe, covered in a dark blue blanket and staring at them in awe.

"Why is there a child out here all alone?" The woman, Sabine, shrugged as she cooed over the baby, who merely blinked before cooing back.

The man scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What do we do with them?" Sabine threw a glare at her husband.

"We adopt them of course."

"But what if they have a family-"

"They wouldn't have left them abandoned in some alley-" Just as the words left her mouth a letter tumbled from the blankets and fluttered to the ground. The two glanced at each other before the man picked it up and opened it.

Clearing his throat the man began to speak:

"_Dear whomever, If you're reading this letter then that means you have found a very important bundle. Why is it important? Well that bundle you hold is the current heir of the kingdom Lucis, it's queen. _

_The city is in shambles at the start of this letter so I'll be brief. The heir's name is Marinette Lucis Caelum, she is three months old. Seeing as the enemy that had destroyed the capital is still alive it was best that the child be sent off to another plane. _

_It was my idea that lead her to being in your care, for I had talked with the astrals and they had told me to send her off to another world that would need her more than the current kingdom. Do not think we abandoned her, the current king had been killed and the queen as well, leaving only her alive._

_ Once we re-build the powers will summon her back home, but until then she will remain in your care. Treat her as any other child, do not pamper her to much or inflate her ego. She isn't like the rest of the normal child, she has the power of the Kings in her blood so any strange things can be blamed on that. _

_I don't have much time for more details, so I hope you believe the words written on this paper and take care of Marinette, she's our last hope."_

_ -Signed by Marshal Wolfgang._

The man looked up from the letter to watch his wife gently rock the baby,Marinette, in her arms and softly hum to calm her.

"This letter makes no sense, Kings? Magic? Sounds like a prank to me." Sabine looked over to her husband, a gentle smile on her face.

"Even if it isn't true, we still get a wonderful child to raise Tom." The man sighed as she snatched the letter from him and fold it up.

"We'll register her under our care and get the necessary documents." She pocketed the letter and walked out of the alley, Tom following after her. "We're gonna adopt her? Just like that?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a baby girl."

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng always thought she was a strange child. With her wild black hair and glowing blue eyes, she made the students and even some teachers a bit nervous to be around her.

The eight-year old felt alone as she sat on the swings, watching the other children run around and play. None wanted to associate with the weirdo who talks to thin air and makes things disappear.

Marinette didn't mind the whispers, keeping an indifferent look on her face as she walked the halls of the elementary school.

Once school ended she would race home to do her chores, do homework, then warp herself to a field of flowers to play with the boy she sees in her dreams. He never tells her his name, but seems to know hers.

The two would play, and talk for hours before her mother calls her for dinner, then at bedtime they talk more in her dreams. Marinette loved to hear the boy talk of tales of Kings, of powerful cities and magical beasts.

She longed to go there someday, to see why the thought of an unknown world made her crave it.

She also wanted to meet the boy personally, and learn his name.

Once she turned fourteen however, everything seemed to change.

* * *

"What a strange creature, are you perhaps a fairy?" Marinette asked as she set the little black box to the side.

The floating red being blinked at her before smiling as she giggled. "No silly, I'm a kwami." The teen frowned at that.

"So you aren't magical?" The giggling grew slightly before the sprite spoke.

"I may not be a fairy, but I am magical. My name's Tikki and you Marinette have been chosen to be the new miraculous wielder." Her eyebrows raised at the notion. "Miraculous? Is that the name of the jewel?" Tikki nodded as Marinette put on the earrings.

The miraculous hummed along with the Ring she had on her finger as they connected.

"To transform, all you have to say is 'Tikki, Spots on.' To remove the transformation you say 'Spots off.' " Her head spun from the magic gathering that she nearly missed what the kwami said.

"Spots on?" The magic reacted. It rushed around her in a flurry of red before she was standing alone in her room, covered in what appeared to be red coloured armour. (Think of the armour the Kingdom Hearts character Aqua wears, only without the mask and coloured red with black spots.)

Not seeing Tikki anywhere she assumed the sprite had been sucked into her earrings. "Now what am I supposed to do?" The thought of causing mayhem was tempting, but the voice of the newscaster caught her attention.

"Huh, looks like my Monday wont suck after all." Climbing out of her room up to her balcony she wondered how she was going to get to the destination when she remembered warping.

Materializing the Sword of the Wise Marinette carefully aimed before throwing the weapon foreword. It hit another roof several feet away. "Really need a better way around." She warped to the sword and repeated the process over again until she reached her destination.

Switching the Sword of the Wise for The Axe of the Conqueror, she readied herself to face her first challenge.

And surprisingly finished with ease. Marinette eyed the black butterfly before looking down at the yo-yo attached to her hip. "Cool." Using it she caught the insect and cleansed it from the evil coating it.

She hummed as the magic inside her burst out and fixed all the damage done with the fighting. Marinette dodged past the reporters and headed on back home to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette didn't understand what was so special about being a hero.

She was always late for class, her homework was sloppy and her sleeping schedule was messed up. After several stressful weeks she was finally able to see her friend after passing out from a rough morning.

She complained to the blonde about the stress of living a double life, and giggled when he got excited at her being a hero like in his game.

Marinette always wondered how old her friend was, seeing as the baby fat around his body was slowly disappearing and he was getting taller every time she saw him. She had asked him, but he kept quiet about it until she flat out bullied him into telling her.

"17? Wow you're old." The boy rolled his eyes as he teased her on being short for her age.

"For a 14 year old you sure are short." Marinette had then summoned her blade and threatened to castrate him.

Instead of being scared however he only patted her head and teased her some more. After that eventful night, Marinette felt strangely refreshed the next day so she mentally thanked the other before begrudgingly going to school.

Making friends seemed like a hard task to accomplish, but years spent with the happy-go lucky blonde helped her make a few.

The quiet Nathaniel, the competitive duo Kim and Alix, and the music loving Nino. How she made friends with such a strange group she'll never know but they were a good bunch so she didn't question it.

Of course there were downsides of being in a school as well, such as the current bully of the class, Chloe and her side-kick Sabrina.

The two never really clash most of the time, but the blonde's unneeded cruelty really threw her off. Sure her class is used to her bullying, but the girl was the main problem for causing akumas.

There were times where Marinette wanted to go against her nature and get rid of her but Tikki had stopped her every time. So, she ignored the blonde and focused on the present.

Though that was kinda hard when new students entered the equation. The teen didn't know what to make of the girl who put herself in reckless danger just to videotape the heroes in action.

Alix had a few choice words to say when the girl had needlessly bothered the latest akuma victim about the experience. "That girl is gonna cause an akuma and then we'll all be in trouble." The shorter grumbled as she skated beside Marinette, who hummed quietly a song that her friend loved to sing.

"Dude, you're not wrong. But you think she's doing it on purpose?" Nino asked as he slung an arm over the teen's shoulder.

Alix shrugged at his question. "Doubtful, remember when Chloe called her out that one time? Nearly turned into an akuma right on the spot." Nathaniel intoned as the five of them walked to Marinette's house.

"We were lucky they came in time, else we'd be dealing with an akuma." Kim popped in, nudging between Nino and Marinette.

The five shivered at the thought of being so close to an attack, the damage that could be done to them and the surrounding area. 'At least I didn't need to transform at all, I did not need a headache so early in the morning.' Marinette's superhero partner, Chat Noir, was a real piece of work.

The BDSM reject was way to childish to be a hero, he never took anything seriously.

The boy's whole outfit screamed fetish, making her a bit uncomfortable being around him.

His main weapon was a staff that extended, which is a nice weapon to have for close range fighting, but the way he handles it makes her doubtful that he knows how to actually use it.

Granted her own primary weapon is a yo-yo, but she can summon swords, axes, guns and crossbows. She's built for battle, while he's a novice in the field.

And his unneeded flirting just pissed her off. Sure she liked a little romance in her life, but during a battle? She likes to keep her limbs thank you very much.

Marinette couldn't count how many times she had to turn down Chat Noir's advances, telling the boy that there was already someone else that has her heart. He had pouted for a solid hour, not stopping even to help her defeat an akuma.

She didn't know what to do with him, tempted as she was to hang him by his feet over the Eiffel Tower to teach him a lesson in respecting her choices.

Marinette had told her friend all of this, watching as the blonde grew deathly quiet at her ranting. "I should pump led into that bastard's chest to teach him not to bother women so much. No means no." Marinette felt her heart beat faster as the taller encased her in a hug.

"If you aren't liking it there, maybe you should come here, people will treat you right here." She just shook her head in exhaustion.

"I can't come to your home, I'm needed here."

"Than I should come to yours."

"What?" The boy pulled back to flash her a smile.

"Come on it'll be fun! Besides, I wanna meet your new friends." Marinette wasn't to keen on letting him come over, but in the end she gave in once he flashed her his chocobo eyes.

"You know I'm weak to those!" She had chased the laughing teen for several minutes before finally tackling him.

"I don't know how my parents are gonna react to you though," The boy merely waved off her concerns.

"Don't worry, I've got it all covered." Marinette was doubtful but she trusted the blonde to not get himself in trouble. "Will you tell me your name then?"

"Sure, Little Bug." He laughed at her scream of outrage before dodging the large broadsword thrown at him.

"You're so moody, are you PMsing?" That earned him several swords thrown directly for his jewels.

"Hey! It was a joke! Please don't hurt me! Ahh!"

* * *

"So Marinette, who's your friend?" Alix nudged the horrified teen in the side, laughter spilling from her mouth. Marinette felt her eye twitch as she looked at the smiling blonde before her.

"You've got some nerve standing here wearing that." The boy merely kept grinning as the shorter dragged him away.

She ignores the wolf whistles from the two boys as she pulls the taller into an alley.

"Prompto! I thought I told you to wait at my house?"

"I did, your dad kinda chased me out cause I was moping around and bothering the customers." Marinette sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

"Yup."

"As long as you're aware." She let the taller pull her out of the alley and back to her friends, who were waiting for her. "So? Are you gonna introduce us?" The girl groaned in annoyance before gesturing to the other.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend Prompto Argentum. Chocobo head, these are my friends Nino, Alix, Kim and Nathaniel." Prompto grinned widely at them, before pouting at Marinette.

"My head is not a chocobo."

"Whatever you say." Alix snickered as the two started to bicker. "Alright love-birds, you wanna join us at the arcade? We could always use another player to beat Marinette." She asked the blonde, who looked excited at the idea.

"Sure! I've got nothing to do for the day." Marinette grumbled a bit but followed after the group anyway,if only to keep track of the jumping teen.


End file.
